


Angry

by kitsunerei88



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angry Colby Granger, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby Granger was so rarely angry. Liz likes to push his buttons when she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after not having written fanfiction for over two years, some time ago in December 2011. I figured it was time to move onto a new platform, so here we are on AO3! Colby Granger is virtually never angry about anything throughout the series, so I wanted to find a situation where he would just be furious and angry. I have to say that 2 years on I'm not really satisfied with it, but I don't plan on taking this anywhere either.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

It happened over dessert.

She’d been watching him with mixed interest and dread since they’d finished for the day. It had been a typical day – paperwork, a call about a home invasion in progress, they were lucky and got there in time to break some heads and save the family. Exciting enough, but this happened every other week when you worked for the FBI. 

He didn’t talk to her on the way home, or over dinner. That was Colby Granger – iron control. He’d wait, try to cool off, and have some gentle reprimand ready in a couple hours. She didn’t think that would happen today – she could see the colour rising slowly in his face over dinner, as he stared at the apple pie. 

He was so very rarely angry.

“What on God’s earth were you _thinking?!_ ” He finally exploded, green eyes snapping, sending his fork rattling onto his empty plate. His fist came down on the table a second later as he stood, towering over her, and she caught her glass of water as it tumbled. “You’re _four months pregnant_ , with _my child!_ You can’t just go and take point on a home invasion in progress! There were four automatics there and _you were first in the line of fire! What the fuck were you thinking?_ You can’t just go on thinking about yourself and, and, and have fun courting death every day anymore! Your actions, they affect _me_ and it’s _MY CHILD_ you’re carrying and I would really appreciate it if you, _if you didn’t take any unnecessary risks!”_

“Someone had to take point,” she remarked, setting her glass down, a wicked gleam in her eye. She decided she kind of liked it when he was this angry. “I’m only four months along, I’m barely showing. I’ve got the same training you do; I hit the ground, returned fire and didn’t get hurt. Downed one guy before you even had your gun out.”

_“That’s not the point!”_ He took a deep breath, pacing across the table from her. The iron control was seeping back. Damn. “Look, I’m not saying you have to stay at the office doing paperwork, but I am saying that you should be _careful_ and _not take point on a home invasion in progress_ because it’s _my child_ and _are you even listening to me?”_

She’d stood up, collecting their plates. “I love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
